dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Unlimited Blade Works (Sacred Gear Version)
Unlimited Blade Works (Sacred Gear Version) Also known as Gauntlet of the False Dragon God of Steel, this Sacred Gear was created when the Sacred Gears Sword Birth, Blade Blacksmith, and Twice Critical combined with Counter Guardian Shirou Emiya’s Reality Marble. This Sacred Gear is the result of the upgrading, and partial imprisonment of Counter Guardian Shirou Emiya's soul. This is considered an All-type Sacred Gear, with it being able to copy the powers and abilities of all the others. It is considered the Ultimus (final level) Sacred Gear, by virtue of being able to copy and project the looks, types, and abilities of other Sacred Gears; it thereby achieves the state unranked in comparison with each and every one of the other sacred gears in existence. The combining reduced the Prana cost of the projections the wielder makes by 90%, and makes them perfect replicas instead of cheap knockoffs. This Sacred Gear’s crystalized form (as a false dragon Sacred Gear) is a silver gauntlet similar to the boosted gear on the right hand, with the normal abilities of Emiya (Weapon Creation and Recreation, Reality Marble, Healing Factor) and the ability to normally equip two weapons’ abilities to the users’ own body, with the cost of that decreasing by another 90% from the new projection cost. Utilizing some of the other weapons inside it for some of the Sacred Gears that contain a soul (Like the Sephiroth Grail and the Fuyuki Grail), this Sacred Gear also contains exact duplicates of every Sacred Gear in existence, across countless other universes (through the use of the Second Magic Mystic Code The Jeweled Sword of Zelretch). It is also capable of creating new Sacred Gears and bestowing them and the originals on others. It is also capable of temporarily summoning EMIYA into a servant body in the world outside the Sacred Gear. This Sacred Gear is worth 100 Magic Circuits of double the power of all the other Sacred Gears’ Magic Circuits, and it has the All-class Servant Core in place of the Dragon Core of all the other Dragon type Sacred Gears aside from Twice Critical (The core allows for the ability to naturally produce more magic then normal and “heals” the Sacred Gear’s Circuits many times faster than normal, even for a world without Gaia’s influence). It also requires the user to have the Element and Origin of Sword. (The reason for this is that when the two sword creation Sacred Gears 10 Magic Circuits each and Twice Critical 3 Magic Circuits combined with the Reality Marble 27 Magic Circuits {because I say he originally had 30, but ended up giving 3 to Saber to keep her around in the Einzbern Forest} the Twice Critical mutated and doubled the number of Magic Circuits present and their individual Prana capacity. If you read the lore, Shirou Emiya’s natural Magic Circuits were more powerful than any other Magus. That along with his Element and Origin of Sword allowed him to project Noble Phantasms without killing himself. The reason he was considered third rate was because he only knew and was good at a small handful of spells and originally his natural circuits were atrophied, not because he was magically less powerful than other mages, and Gaia did not recognize his projections as the original, making them weaker than they would have been without Gaia’s influence, and even then his projections were able to resist Gaia’s influence for a long time compared to normal projections which break apart near instantly. His Projections also had substance, form, and abilities; only the divine constructs were hollow.) Balance Breaker: Its complete Balance Breaker form is a scale mail similar to the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing, with the entirety of it made up of steel blades, including the wings which are a cross between angel and devil wings with the individual feathers being steel blades, and it is able to equip forty-eight weapons’ abilities to the user’s body. This form also technically converts the user’s body to the composition of the scale mail itself. Reality Marble: The Reality Marble unleashing still requires a version of the ten-count Aria to be said and remains unchanged. Juggernaut Drive: The Juggernaut Drive form is again similar to the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing, but with every weapon in the Reality Marble being Equipped to the user’s body (with all the pent up rage of a few Million Years old Counter Guardian and all the alternate versions of him driving it). With Emiya being that old and being sent to thousands of other universes and seeing millions of bladed weapons with reality warping and world destroying capabilities (through his sight and the sight of his alternate selves), the Juggernaut Drive’s power is on par with Ophis and Great Red. It also requires a sort of combined form of all the variations of the ten-count Aria to unleash the Juggernaut Drive. Full UBW Chant: I am the bone of my sword, Steel is my body, Fire is my blood, And glass is my heart, I have created over a thousand blades, And overcome countless battles, Unaware of the beginning, Nor aware of the end, Unknown to Death, Nor known to Life, Unaware of loss, Nor aware of gain, Not even once retreating, Not even once being understood, Always an orphan alone, Intoxicated with victory upon a hill of swords, Through the centuries I have withstood much pain to forge many weapons, And yet, these hands which have braved so much will never hold anything, Thus, my life has no meaning with a body made of infinite swords, My whole life, spent awaiting one's arrival, I have no regrets, This is the only path, My flame never ends, This life is not yet over, So as I pray, Unlimited Blade Works, Juggernaut Drive! *'Note: The gauntlet, scale mail, and juggernaut drive forms and the ability to equip weapons powers to the users body are more or less an evolved form of EMIYA’s technique that allowed him to internalize his Reality Marble, making it so that his body was like a collection of steel blades. Basically, becoming a Sacred Gear put all his powers and techniques to their “ultimate limit.”' *'Note: It is still wielded only by Emiya unless he purposefully screws around with the different timelines and places a copy of it upon someone else.' *'Note: His voice in the Sacred Gear only anounces something when he is equipping weapons. Every other time he says what he is doing himself.' Category:Fanon Sacred Gears